Poison ToFū
by RoyallyMadHatter
Summary: Torune thinks Fu is a psychotic What does that make him? They were a pair of psychotic (Drabble) (This is Fu Yamanaka) How can you not love ToFū? ;D


Poison ToFū

Sup! Gotta love that pairing name. :D

This is one couple that I think is really really really cute.

I admit that I didn't like these two at first since they were Danzo's bodyguards. But you get to see a bit of their past on Naruto Shippuden Episode 317. Even if you haven't caught up to that episode of Naruto, it's just a flashback so you might wanna check it out. ;D

(**COUGH** GO TO 12:06 AND WATCH **COUGH**)

I'm not sure if it works like this, but keep in mind that anyone who touches Torune gets poisoned. And who cares if they aren't supposed to have emotions. _LIES_.

They start off as little kids and gradually get older.

WARNING: THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI. BOYXBOY.

* * *

Torune quickly tugged the bottom of his gloves down, hoping they would cover his wrists. This was his first important mission and he had completely forgotten to wear longer sleeves today. The gloves weren't going any farther down. He didn't have time for this. He was _supposed _to be spying with his partner, Fu.

"It's okay." Torune felt a hand rest on his glove a few centimeters from his exposed wrist. Looking up at the other boy, he quickly yanked his hand away.

"Are you crazy?! I haven't learned how to control the poison in my body._ You could've died!_" Torune snapped in a hushed voice as he tried to calm himself down. He almost killed Fu. He almost killed Fu. Fu could've...

"I'm telling you, it's okay." Fu didn't look back. Torune could just barely see the faintest smile on his face. Unfortunately, the mission began and he couldn't move any closer than he was, out of fear that Fu would notice him.

* * *

Torune knew. He had recently heard about the Foundation's method of raising two children like brothers and then making them kill each other off as the last test. He couldn't just run away, because then Shino might be forced to replace him.

He would just have to strengthen his resolve and pretend to be close to Fu. When the time came, he would show his worth and... and... do the thing he was supposed to do.

"Torune." A hand crept on his shoulder. He snapped his head around and Fu disappeared as quickly as he came.

_"You're it!"_ Fu's voice echoed through the forest. Why did he have to find out about that cruel last test? He would have to think of everything they did from now on to be malicious and evil. This game of tag was _mean_. MEAN. _Scumbags tagging and calling each other 'it'._

He cursed himself as he jumped off his branch to go make Fu _it_.

* * *

He could feel Fu's breath on his neck. He was sleeping, huh.

Sleeping... sleeping... bed...

He quickly jumped out of his bed and punched Fu in the stomach.

"GAH!" Fu clutched his stomach.

"What was that for-"

_"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC DUMBASS STUPID RETARDED FOOL-"_ Torune sputtered as he pointed towards Fu accusingly.

"You said stupid twice." Fu yawned pushing his hair away from his face.

"How could you be so-" Torune stopped himself abruptly to collect his thoughts. He needed to think. He made sure to put his bed AS FAR from Fu as possible. He had six other locations he would sleep at every other day of the week. There were bug clones of him all over the building. He had secretly asked for a highly skilled ninja to put a highly skilled barrier around his highly skilled walls. There were dozens of traps that would set off alarms loud enough to _break glass_.

**Just** to keep Fu away from him at night.

He had figured it all out. He was _dreaming_. Of _course_. He jumped back into his bed seeing if he could dream inside of his dream. It was all going well when the-Fu-that-should-have-went-away-for-the-sake-of- preserving-his-calm spoke.

"What kind of sleeping spasm was that?" Fu plopped on the pillow next to Torune. He felt his whole body freeze.

"I'm going to try being calm here." Torune started without moving an inch.

"Interesting. Go on." Fu said in that amused-curious-actuallymoreamused way of his.

"How did you _know_ I was here?"

"I'm a sensory ninja."

"How did you _get _in here?"

"The barrier sucked and the traps were pathetic."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Why not be in your bed?"

"..."

"..."

"Why is your hair down?"

"Normal people don't sleep with their hair up."

"Can I pull it?"

"Wh- OW OW OW."

That night ended with a long lecture about how Fu could've died since Torune doesn't sleep with a body suit. Fu laughed it off while Torune wondered how he would end up committing suicide in their upcoming death battle.

* * *

"Torune, you've been acting stangely." Fu poked at the fire with a charred branch. Fu was in charge of cooking since Torune was technically a walking container of poison.

"Strangely how?" Torune scrubbed at his shirt. Stupid dirt wouldn't wash away.

"Normally when you get angry at me, you mutter ways to kill someone under your breath for _at least_ a week. It's not like I want you to -actually please don't- but this silence feels odd." Fu laughed. Torune blushed and scrubbed harder at his shirt.

"Did you hear anything about... the Foundation? Particularly a test. Around... Sort of near- the last test- kinda probably maybe." Torune added quickly. He didn't like the uncomfortable silence that followed so he scrubbed hard enough so that the soap made annoying noises.

"Your shirt is black, stop that." Fu deadpanned. Torune shot him a look and continued rubbing at the shirt.

"Yeah, I've heard about it." Fu threw a kunai at a jumping fish, pinning it to the rocks on the other side of the river. Torune flinched at the honest response as he clutched his soaked shirt.

"What would you do?" Fu stood up and walked closer to Torune.

"I don't know." Torune glanced nervously at Fu.

"I think you do." Fu crouched next to Torune and stared into his mask.

"How should I know? I just recently heard about the test and-"

"I asked you if something was wrong because you're too calm lately." Fu absently ran his fingertips down Torune's mask. Torune was too into the conversation to be worried about that.

"Before you were always thinking about something. And now, you seem to have came to some sort of decision. So let's hear it." Fu pinned another fish to the rocks. Torune didn't have the heart to tell Fu that he planned to kill himself.

"I wouldn't let you die." Torune said simply as he walked to the rocks to get the fish. Fu didn't say anything. Torune was about to break the uncomfortable silence when Fu beat him to it.

"There is no test." Fu flung his kunai, pinning another fish to the rocks next to Torune's arm.

"For us."

"What?!" Torune spun around and dropped one of the fish.

"Danzo can't afford to lose us. Only certain kids are forced to live on an island isolated from everyone besides their future death match opponent. Didn't you find it strange that Danzo let the rumors get to us so easily?" Fu played with his kunai.

"I wouldn't let you die either." Fu walked back to the fire.

Torune didn't remember much after that. Just that his clothes were permanently stained, the fish tasted like kunai and that he was never _that_ happy in his entire life.

* * *

Torune's mind wasn't functioning. All he could see was purple. And it was spreading on Fu's face.

"No... This _isn't_ happening." Torune screamed for help. _Somebody. Somebody._

"You are **not** allowed to die. _I forbid it_." Torune shook Fu's shoulders.

"I've always wanted to kiss you." Fu smiled.

"I won't accept that. I won't." Torune's fingers trembled as he willed the poison to go away. A kiss. For something silly and pointless like that.

"It's okay." Fu reached up to Torune's face. He smiled in that cocky way like he knew everything.

_"NO. IT'S NOT OKAY!" _Torune ripped off his gloves and tried the technique he could never perfect. Countless people lay dead from his hands. Fu will _not_ be one of them.

"_Go away!_** GO AWAY!**" Torune repeated over and over. He had to do something. The poison was just about to reach his eyes. No. Please.

His tears made tiny puddles on Fu's smiling face. And suddenly, Torune knew what to do. The poison was pulled out of Fu's body.

Torune never felt so horrible and relieved in his entire life. Fu sat up quietly.

"You don't know... _You don't know how scared I was!_" Torune tugged his gloves on his hands and reached for a kunai. If it was going to be like this, _he didn't want to live!_

Pointing the kunai at his throat with the full intention of killing himself, he suddenly couldn't move his hands. Fu was stronger than he was.

"Stop it." Fu strengthened his grip around Torune's covered wrists, glaring at him.

_"No! Get away from me!"_ Torune tried to stab himself.

"Why?" Fu asked, not breaking eye contact.

"I don't need to be in constant fear of killing you." Torune glared back.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking _why_ you insist on trying to run away from me." Fu snapped. Torune gasped. Slowly, he dropped the kunai and buried his face in his gloves.

"Look. I'm not going to feed you phony lines about love at first sight and destiny or whatever. To be honest, _this_" Fu pointed to his lips, "wasn't love at first sight."

"It was something we created together. I trust you."

Torune sighed. Fu was such an idiot.

"I trust you too. Sometimes." Torune hid his smile.

* * *

Torune could kill people by simply tapping them.

The most important thing to him was keeping his skin covered and making sure he wouldn't hurt the people around him. Bonds would** always** come second.

He'd rather have no friends, than dead friends.

Fu is the only exception to this rule.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Since this is the only TorunexFu fic that I could find, please leave behind something so I know that somebody read this. :)

I would hate to be the only ToFu lover.


End file.
